1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the display and storage of compact discs. This includes all compact discs that now use the standard plastic "jewel case" or the cardboard fold up container.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Upon conducting a search for prior art no patents were found relating to the storage system. Prior art is reviewed on a general basis in relation to what is presently available to the consumer. The compact disc (CD) has already become the preferred medium for playing prerecorded music on personal and public sound systems. It's universal acceptance is also becoming apparent in retaining data for personal computers. Most CDs are held in a protective plastic case called a "jewel box" whose measurements have become standardized at approximately 0.40.times.4.90.times.5.60 inches.
The methods for storing and displaying CDs have followed several formats. A flood of small firms market different types of boxes to hold any given number of CDs. Some boxes hold the CD upright individually, others feature long horizontal openings to hold a number of CDs resting side by side on one another. For expansion the consumer is expected to stack the boxes on top of each other.
CD storage has also utilized free standing towers and book case design cabinets. The majority of free-standing towers are being constructed in two basic forms. One is out of metal in a wire frame design and the second is folded sheet metal slotted to hold the CD. Most tower displays do hold the CD's horizontally, making title reading much easier. CD book cases are found with or without doors and may hold anywhere from 300 to 750 CDs in one case. The book case still holds the CDs in the same fashion as storage boxes. Because the CD is a relatively new technology, with world wide acceptance, present storage systems still lack many desirable features.